Who's That Girl ?
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: Songfic to the song 'Who's that girl ' by Hilary Duff. ONESHOT.


_Who's That Girl ?_

Gabriella and Troy had always been best friends, but she had always wanted more than that. Of course, she wouldn't think that Troy would like her, she always thought that he would end up with someone blonde, ditsy, a cluts.. what she absolutely right ?

**Gabriella's POV**

Today was friday, but it wasn't just any ordinary friday. No, today, there was a new girl.

''Class, please welcome Miss Stephanie Brooks, she just moved here from New York.'' Mrs. Darbus said.

''Hi''she said, before walking over to an empty seat in the back.

We all got to know Stephanie a bit more over the weekend. Now, it had been a week since we had met and welcomed her. I thought that she was fun and all, but something about her made me feel weird.

I walked over to the lunch table, to see most of the gang already sat down eating.

''Hey guys!'' i said, sitting down, ''Where are Troy and Stephanie ?'' i asked, taking a bite of my sandwiche.

''Troy's gonna ask her to be his girlfriend'' Chad stated, as though it was nothing. It might have been nothing to them, but to me, it sent my whole system crashing down.

How could he ask her to be his girlfriend ? He hardly even knew her. When that last word flew out of Chad's mouth, my heart broke into a mllion pieces. Maybe not so much, given that it was already broken before, knowing that i would never end up with him.

I was guessing that Sharpay had seen the look of hurt on my face and the tears in my eyes, as she sent me an apologetic smile.

I barely even smiled back, i couldn't. I couldn't even get the tyniest expression out, except for the one, of hurt.

Over the next couple of days, we would all hang out together. I would have to pretend to be okay with the fact of Troy and Stephanie in a relationship. It just hurt, even more when i had to see them kiss.

Fair enough, i was Troy's first kiss. But that was when we were five, and because he didn't have any lipbalm, and his lips were swore. I did have lipbalm, so i kissed him. It didn't seem like anything at the time, but now i could go up to anybody and say.. ''I kissed Troy Bolton!'' but, they probably wouldn't believe me, i don't even think that Troy remembers it. What was in the past stays in the past, right ? Oh, pish-posh, i guess i'm just gonna have to live with it.

The next week, i was hurting even more, knowing that they were parshely never going to break up. I couldn't exactly help it, i was inlove with him, not her!

Friday, we all had free period in out lat out, but we didn't feel like leaving, so we stayed. We decided to all go off and do our seperate activities, and than meet up afterwards.

Sharpay and Ryan went to talk to Mrs. Darbus about the spring musical. Taylor was in the science lab, doing sciency stuff. Troy, Chad and Jason were all shotting some hoops in the gym. Stephanie was in the girls' gym, practising dance rutines, oh yeah, she got acpted on the cheerteam! Whilst i, was in the auditorium..

Why was i in there, may you ask ?

Well, before my dad died, he always used to say that i had a great voice. But when he died, i kind of gave up, than Troy used to tell me, and now i've given up. But i guess, there's always a song in all of us, right ? I just need to express my feelings in song..

**With Troy**

**No one's POV**

''Man, why are you still in practise ?'' Chad asked.

''What do you mean ?'' he asked curiously.

''Well, you don't need to practise, you're a pro! Why don't you go talk to Gabster ?'' he suggested.

''Okay, well, where is she ?''

''In the auditorium. She said that she didn't want to be disrupted, but go and suprise her!''

Troy went into the locker room, grabbed his stuff. He took and shower before getting dressed, and heading off in direction of the auditorium.

**With Gabriella**

**Still no one's POV**

Troy walked into the spacious room, to see her, near the piano. He silently sat down on the back, and listened.

She sat down at the piano, and began to play.

_There were places we would go, at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but, i don't know why_

_i don't know why, i don't know why,_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl ?_

_Where's she from ?_

_No, she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way,_

_Who's that girl_

_Livin' my life ?_

_Oh no, livin' my life._

Troy was still quietly sat down, in the back of the threater, if you will. When he pocket vibrated. He got his phone out, to see tht a had received a picture message.

He opened it to find..

A picture of Stephanie kissing a guy, more specificaly the football captain. He shut down the message, and sent one to her, figuring it was the football captain that sent it.

_**We're over! Troy!**_

He sent. Glad, he was finished with her.

He then ralised that Gabriella had continued to sing, he listend tentivelly.

_Seems like everythin's the same, around me_

_Then i look again, and everything had changed._

_I'm not dreamin' so, i don't know why_

_i don't know why, i don't why_

_She's everywhere, i wanna be_

Troy finally realised what she was singing about.

Things hadn't been the same since Stephanie arrived.

He realised the she's the girl, that she's singing about.

_Who's that girl ?_

_Where's she from ?_

_No, she can't be the one._

_That you want,_

_That has stolen my world._

_It's not real, it's not right,_

_It's my day, it's my night._

_By the way,_

_Who's that girl, livin' my life ?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh,_

_Who made you feel,_

_Who made you sad,_

_I'm not sorry._

_For what we did, _

_For who we were,_

_I'm not sorry, i'm not her._

_Who's that girl ?_

_Where's the from ?  
Not, she can't be the one._

_That you want,_

_That has stolen my world._

_It's not real, it's not right._

_It's my day, it's my night._

_By the way,_

_Who's that girl,_

_Livin' my life ?_

_Oh no, livin' my life ?_

When she had finally dinished, she sighed. Before resting her elbows on the piano, and letting her head drop into her hands.

Troy stood up, and walked over her.

Gabriella heard footsteps, she rose her head from her head, to turn around and spot Troy, standing behind her.

''I get the song'' he said, stepping closer to her.

''What do you mean ?''

''I'm not stupid.''

''Still not gettin' 'ya'' she said. Her back was now pressed against the piano, as Troy was leaning infront of her, his hands resting on each side of her waist.

''How about if i say, that i broke up with her ?''

''Stephanie ?'' he nodded, ''Why did you do that ?'' she asked curiously.

''Found out that she was cheating on me, but.. i guess you never really forget your first kiss, huh ?''

''What do you..'' she trailed off. She got cut off, when Troy's lips caught her's in a passioante kiss.

''You remember our first kiss ?'' she asked suprised.

''Well, how could i forget ?' he began, ''You need any lipbalm, Troy ? I have some, but it's on my mouth'' he mocked her.

''Well, how about you ? 'Well, i need lipbalm, so just put your lips on mine' '' she mocked back.

''Enough with the mocking, more kissing'' he said, before leaning in and kissing her again.

His hands traveled up to her hair, to allow his hands to get tangled up in the long dark curls.

**Neither realising someone watching from the back..**

_'It's a good job, my cou's Shar called me to help get those together! They are so cute,'' Stephanie Brooks, Sharpay and Ryan's cousin said to herself._


End file.
